Percy the Prince Of Olympus (The Lightning Theif) Book 1
by Inspriation Lives On
Summary: What if Percy was the Prince of Olympus? Would things be different? Another version of the lightning theif but with Percy as prince. Disclaimer:I do not own PJO or HOO!
1. Chapter 1 Just The Beginning Of My Life

Percy Jackson was running from his home, his house and his mom. Why you ask? Well his nasty step dad Gabe and his mom had a huge argument. It all began like this.

_~Flashback~_

I was eating my mom's blue cookies. We were celebrating my birthday. I was 5 now.

Gabe stormed into the house. He yelled at mom. He said that he lost his job and for my mom to do something about it.

Mom just simply nodded and said I will work double time.

Then Gabe screamed Double time! Double time! That's not good enough! I just want you to get rid of that brat. He's hogging your time and wasting the money. I realized that this brat as he put it was me. I felt bad I mean I knew that we weren't very well off but I tried to help mommy as much as possible and it's not like Gabe is really nice and kind or even helpful. The most he does is sit on the couch and walk to the kitchen to get food and grab the T.V. remote. Gabe was also really stinky so I named him Smelly Gabe. Then mom did something very suprising.

She yelled back at Gabe. My mom never loses her temper at anyone, even me.

Mom said," There is no way Percy is a brat and besides if you hadn't noticed you losing your job will have LITTLE AFFECT because you don't even do much. Who cooks, cleans and works the most? Well its me, okay. You can't even clean up after yourself. We will do absolutely nothing to Percy. GOT IT!

Smelly Gabe was shocked. Mom never talked back to anyone. He then recovered and started shouting proficianties at my mom. I don't know what he was saying but my mom slapped him. Gabe grabbed her by her hair and slammed her into the wall.

He said,"You are worthless. You piece of shit."

He brought out a lighter and set her on fire. I ran out the door hearing my moms screams and Smelly Gabe's evil yet weird laughter. He took a knife and pinned my mom on the floor and then ran out of the burning building.

He spotted my on the street and screamed," I'm coming for you asshole." He ran at me with a knife and I had no choice but to run away. I ran as fast as my little legs could carry me. I stopped at the park. I then ran under a tree and tried to block the world out by sobbing my heart out.

I heard footsteps and I thought Smelly Gabe found me but then the mysterious person said," Hey, kid. Are you okay?"

My mom had said to not talk to strangers but the voice sounded kind and I thought I would be able to trust him.

I replied weakly,"n-N-No."

The man asked what was wrong and to answer him I started sobbing. The mysterious man as I now call him pulled me out of the tree's shade gently and then gasped.

He said, " You are hurt and these wounds are major. By the way my name is Apollo." He then blast a golden light at me. I felt warm and I didn't feel so sore and bruised anymore.

I said, " My name is Percy. You mean Apollo like the greek god. Where you named after him? Why are you helping me?

Apollo chucked and replied,"Well you certainly like to ask questions don't you. Anyway I wasn't named after Apollo. I am helping you because you need it. What do you know about Greek Gods?"

I got up and started to walk with him.


	2. I Learn About Some Special Old People

Apollo explained to me all about the Greek gods and how they were still alive. When he was done I had my mouth open in shock.

Percy said, "This is what my mom would always tell me but I never did believe her. So that's how you healed me. Are you the Apollo like the god?"

Apollo replied, "Yes I am. Now slow down. You sound like Aphrodite when there's a 50% off sale."

Percy blushed and smiled sheepishly. They stopped in what was the Empire State Building.

Apollo said, "I am going to take you to Olympus."

Percy said, "It's in the Empire state building! WOW!"

They walked into the building and Apollo asked the doorman for the key to the 600th floor but he said there was no such thing as that floor. Percy started to get annoyed. He snuck into the desk and pulled out the key without the doorman noticing because he was still telling Apollo in his boring voice that there was no such floor. Percy nudged Apollo and pulled him into the elevator.

Apollo turned annoyed until he say the key. He grinned and said, "Wow, you are talented. Hermes would be so proud."

Percy replied, "Cool! I get to meet another Greek god!"

Apollo chuckled. They got off and set foot onto Olympus. Percy's jaw literally dropped. He was stunned at the gorgeous kingdom. He heard Apollo telling him to snap out of it so he did. They walked into the throne room. Apollo took a deep breath and told percy to bow to Zeus first before he addressed the council.


	3. Chapter 3 The Story

_~Apollo Pov~_

When we walked in the room was in chaos. Athena was yelling at Poseidon but he wasn't paying attention. Hera was yelling at Zeus who was arguing with Hades who was arguing with both Zeus and Demeter. Artemis and Aphrodite were arguing about maidenhood, love and well you get the picture. Dionysus was sleeping with a wine magazine on his face and Hermes was on his phone getting calls, giving orders, well he is god of messengers so he would probably always be busy. Ares and Hephaestus were at it again, arguing about a certain goddess of love and dear Hestia was tending the hearth and watching the arguing like the perfect aunt she is.

I wonder who the others would react to Percy. He asks questions like Athena can steal like Hermes, looks like Poseidon and also likes water but did Poseidon break the oath. Maybe he did and maybe he didn't but the thing was that in a couple of minutes I had gotten attacked to that kid. I wasn't just going to let him get killed. As I double checked the gods I saw that Poseidon was looking shocked and curiously at Percy. I wonder why.

Percy kneeled at Zeus's feet. Finally everyone stopped shouting because they realized Percy was here.

Zeus took out his master bolt and demanded why he was here.

I said, "Well I found him and brought him here."

Zeus thundered, "Why? You can't just bring mortals to Olympus. Take him back to the mortal world and wipe his memories or else!"

I shouted, "I don't know why but no way am I doing that."

Zeus opened his mouth probably to retort with something like _I am the mighty king and you shall do my bidding_ or _I am in charge here_ or maybe _listen to me lesser being_ but he was cut off by Percy's sobbing.

We all looked at Percy and I asked, "Percy can you please just tell me what happened."

Percy sniffed and started his story.

"Well it was my birthday today and I knew we weren't rich so mom just baked some of her special blue cookies and then Gabe came in and started screaming at mom. He said he lost his job. He basically demanded I get thrown out. But mom started screaming back at him which is surprising because she never screams. Gabe yelled a lot of bad words and well now my mom is gone. Gabe did some stuff to her and then burned her and the house down. I managed to get out but he tried to chase me but I ran away and into the park and Apollo found me."

As soon as he finished saying that he went back to sobbing. All the goddesses had a few tears dripping down their faces and the gods looked sad but I mean who wouldn't be. Heck, even _Hades_ looked sympatric. I was shocked when Hera and Artemis out of all the people in the room hugged Percy. Hera was sobbing in light terms and looked like her palace was destroyed and we all know how much she likes her palace and Artemis looked depressed. Probably because a girl died but what surprised me even more was that she hugged and kissed Percy a male on the cheek.

Zeus stared down at the child and said softly, "I am sorry for all you have been through child." Wait did Zeus just _apologize_. The world is ending. I don't know who looked more surprised us or Hades. Hestia was smirking like she knew something we didn't.

Hera went to Zeus and they began having a conversation. Zeus looked happy for some reason. He cleared his throat and said, "We have decided to adopt Percy as our son."

I was ecstatic because Percy was my brother. Who wouldn't be exited? I mean Percy is an awesome dude even at this young age. I saw Ares grinning wickedly probably thinking of ruining our new brother's mind and the goddesses were smiling softly. Hera looked overjoyed. Hermes and Hephaestus smiled softly before going back to their work that they were doing. They have got to be the busiest ones I guess. Everyone else was looking happy except Poseidon who looked forlorn and like he wanted to say something and Hades who was looking relevant and a little jealous.

Poseidon raised his hand awkwardly and the beaming Zeus said, "Yes, brother."

"Well, umm well Percy is my son."

"WHAT!"

I was shocked and there were gasps all around the throne room. Percy looked a little angry and sad but awed and happy all at the same time. This was going to be one hell of a meeting.


	4. Chapter 4 My Brothers Throw a Tantrum

~Poseidon Pov~

When I said that everyone stared at me in shock except Percy he was looking at me with a face that I wish I never had to see.

In the mortal world chaos was happening. I think my brothers might be throwing a little tantrum. Do you think destroying everything in the sky and causing a earthquake and fire in L.A. a little tantrum? Oh yeah, I'm screwed.

Zeus got out of his shock and screamed, "You broke the oath. You sired a demigod hero. How dare you my daughters a pine tree."

Hades retorted, "That's what you get for breaking the oath."

I opened my mouth to retort but was cut off by _Athena_. Her out of all people. Great, just great.

Athena said, "We should keep him here on Olympus."

Wait what. Did she just defend my son? What are we coming to?

Hera said, "Yeas we should. I also want to be his adopted mom."

Artemis also said, "I guess it won't be that bad."

Did the three goddesses that either hates demigods, my children and the entire male populations just defend my child? I think I'm going to faint soon. This all happened because my son showed up. I could tell the other Olympians were as shocked as me. Hey, this might work out. Artemis, Athena and Hera together is a bad combination. If you were facing them in a battle you might probably lose unless you are one of the big three but then the battle might be even. Hmmmm. I was snapped out of my thoughts by Hades and Zeus overcoming their shock well again and screaming, "What!"

Now I'm pretty sure there will be one less continent in the world.

"It might be best to let a maybe prophecy child stay here. We would want to keep it alive you know."

"Zeus, honey we are keeping the child here or else!"

"This male doesn't seem that bad. He might be the first perfect male and if not I'll let Zoe use him for target practice."

Apollo also added, "I want him to stay here. He's cool."

Hermes said, "I wonder what his stealing skills are like."

Apollo replied, "Well you should have seen him steal the key in the lobby."

Hermes gasped and started fake crying. "And he's so young. Just wait until I'm done with him. He'll be an expert."

Hades glared at them and screamed, "Shut up fools. We have more important things to discuss."

They cowered under the glare. I admit the glare was pretty nasty.

Zeus had his thinking face on. For once it was so silent that we could hear a pin drop. That almost never ever happens with people in the throne room.

Finally my dear sister spoke up. "I think we should raise the child here."

Zeus looked reluctant but nobody is going to say no to Hestia. She's so sweet and definitely my favorite sister. Zeus sighed loudly. DRAMA QUEEN MUCH?

He said, "Sure, why not. So Hera is now the adopted mother and I am the adopted father. Poseidon is the other father, the genetic one. "

He sighed loudly again. As I said DRAMA QUEEN! And I am stuck between being proud or being shocked that all seven continents were still on Earth but then again the day is full of surprises.

Percy looked happy but a little nervous with everyone staring at him. He yawned. He must be tired. As if on cue Apollo stood up and said he would take Percy to one of the guest rooms until Percy gets his own room built. As soon as Apollo came back, we started getting angry.


	5. Not Going To Hurt Just Kill Painfully

_Poseidon POV_

The more I thought about it the angrier I got. I remembered my son's face. The insecurity, the sadness. I thought I might have lost a part of me when I heard Sally, my beautiful, understanding, caring and perfect Sally with her gorgeous eyes and windblown hair was murdered by a stupid, no good BEEP, that stupid dipshit will pay for this ancient laws or not. I wonder if Hades would let me visit the underworld. I know it is a dark, gloomy, lifeless, stinky and creepy place but anything for my wonderful Sally. Just let me get my hands on that mortal no wait, he doesn't even deserve to be called a person that _thing _that piece of shit. When I am through with him not even he would be able to recognize his ugly, worthless, piece of scum face. *Crack* Poseidon was so worked up that he didn't even see the broken armrest of his throne until there was a noise and his hand has bleeding golden ichor from squeezing the armrest so hard.

_Zeus POV_

I then remembered what I was told. Mortals are really getting worse these days. Killing no murdering people, destroying nature, they have the nerve to make a mess of our temples. Stupid mortals. This is the icing on the cake. I think Poseidon is pissed. Wait beyond pissed. Ouch that has got to hurt. I don't know whether the throne or my brother is more damaged. Let's see a throne without an armrest or my brother one of the big three who is bleeding and really ticked off. And is currently not aware of the tsunamis, floods and etc. he is creating. Tough choice right? I wonder if anyone is up for a game of Kill a Mortal or maybe Whack a Jerk.

_Hera POV_

Seriously there are so little families nowadays. This mortal just had to ruin this one. Poor Percy. I don't know what possessed me to act like that. Who cares, now that Percy is _my _son_?_ He is so perfect so far. He shows that he cares deeply about family and he has this aura around him that just makes you want to help him. I could feel his pain on losing his mother. Hello, goddesses of marriage and family here. I almost passed out from the shock. The grief was so strong that in simpler terms for mortals it could power everything for the next billion years or so in my opinion. *drip drip drip* Am I crying? I can't help it. *Sob Sob* that inconsiderate bastard. I'll make him pay. Looks like I'm not the only one. *Insert Evil Smirk Here* *Rubbing hands together and plotting* this will be fun indeed.

_Artemis POV_

Fine I admit it. *Gulps* I Artemis defended and helped a *gasps* _boy_. I don't know what happened to me. I am supposed to be a maiden goddess. Say it with me now MMMaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiidddddddee eeeeennnnnnn GGGGGGGGoooooooodddddddddddd ddddddddddddddeeeeeeesssssss ssssssssssssssssssssssss. What is wrong with me? Well at least I know that boy is honest and has a pure heart. If it were me in the situation I would have ripped out that son of a bitch's throat, stuffed his *Beep* up his ass, skinned him and fed him to my wolves and see them rip him apart. Apollo says I am violent. I never thought of what Apollo says before but maybe I am. I do think thoughts like this but not this bad. Well time to kill someone already, why didn't you say so. *Fake Cheery Yet Sadistic Smile* I think I will have some dear family of mine visit Gabe with me. Doesn't that sound fun!

_Apollo POV_

Well after putting Perce to sleep I thought about what I had jjust found out.

List of What I Just Found Out

Don't name your kid Gabe. Trust me on this one.

Some mortals are cruel and evil. Who does that to a child and his mother?

Gabe is so dead.

Screw the ancient laws.

P.S. What kind of last name has ugly in it? Yuck!

I walked back to the throne room, only to see everyone smiling or smirking evilly. I could tell that they weren't too _happy_ with _Gabriel_ right now. This'll be fun.

_Athena POV_

Hey. Don't look at me. I'm just as surprised as you. I put on my thinking face. Why did I help protect the sea spawn? It's just like he was pulling me to help him. He looked so helpless, so depressed like he might break any second and … he looked a lot like Poseidon. Gods, help me. This is so confusing. Back to the topic of the sea spawn. If he is as interesting and annoying as his father then im fine with it. Contrary to popular belief I do not hate kelp head. Just dislike a little. It is actually fun arguing with him. This might not be a bad idea, but then again I am the goddess of wisdom so why would any of my ideas be bad. Hmmm. That Gabe thing, how dare he treat a person like that! I should start thinking up some torturing plans. Hmmm.

_Gabe POV_

I was living in a basement near the dumps now. It was dark, dreary and disgusting down here. Not to mention stinky but Gabe couldn't tell the difference. He stunk so bad he just fit into the city dump. "Why did I ever pay money to stay here?" Gabe said. Stubborn as always. "At least I don't have to see that wretched bitch and that asshole of hers." said Gabe. He sat down and fell on his ass. Darn it. He forgot he had to sell the sofa. At least, he would never sell the T.V. He turned it on and watched stupid, worthless shows when he should get his lazy butt up and look for another job but who would hire a kind of always tired special guy (please, you might as well call him a worthless piece of shit)? Ding Dong. What could that be? Gabe grumpily said, "Coming." 1 minute later: Ding Dong. Gabe yelled, "COMING." 5 minutes later: Ding Dong. Gabe bellowed at the top of his lungs, "I SAID I AM FREAKING COMING!" He stomped his feet and ran to the door to give the person a piece of his mind (not that he had much of one). He threw the door open and found a very hot woman waiting outside for him looking annoyed. When she saw him she put on a fake smile. Gabe felt a shiver run down his back. Was that fear? Nah, this is Gabe U. here I don't feel fear. The woman had brown hair, brown eyes, red full lips, a perfect nose, a perfect tan, long legs and a perfect body. She had her hair styled in an up do and an awesome manicure and pedicure. She had on a dark blue long dress and stylish black six inch high heels. Gabe quickly composed himself and put on the Gabe charm. He purred well tried to anyway he ended up sounding like a dying screeching cat no offense to dying screeching cats, "Hello there gorgeous. I'm Gabe. What are you doing her, well besides visiting me anyways?" The woman smiled and said," You Gabey have won something free." She batted her eyelashes. She continued, "Just close your eyes dear." Gabe didn't want to miss out so he closed his eyes and crossed his fingers behind his back. *Slap* Gabe felt his left cheek burning. He opened his eyes and got ready to attack the woman but before he could he felt a sharp pain on the side of his forehead. He realized one thing before he blacked out. High heels hurt, a lot.

_Nobody's POV_

Gabe woke up surrounded by people whispering. He heard a dude (Apollo) say, "Hey, guys he's awake now the fun can begin." Gabe felt like he was being electrocuted. He then realized he was being electrocuted. (NO DUH!) Gabe spent the rest of the night getting all his hair painfull removed, almost drowning by being forced to breathe water, having all his teeth pulled out and then having all his nails removed. He then was thrown off a hill and got hit by clouds of hail on the way down and fell into the ocean where a shark was conveniently there the bite off his leg. He also suffered a lot more things but in the end he got cut up slowly into about a hundred pieces while getting burned because he was lit on fire before he finally died.

_Percy POV_

I woke up and wandered around before I found the throne room. The gods all seemed tired but happy and satisfied. There were 13 gods instead of 14 like yesterday. I think the god not here is Hades. I wonder why. Apollo spots me and grins. He says, "Hey Percy. Have a good night's sleep?" I answered back intelligently, "Eeerrrmmm. Uhh, yeah." He shared a smile with the rest of the gods. I could feel my cheeks heating up. I felt uncomfortable with this situation. I shifted from foot to foot. Today I was wearing a white T-shirt with blue jeans. Finally Hermes broke the silence. He said, "Hey I heard Gabe died because of an accident with a car, a boat, an airplane, some lighting, some fire and a truck. Oh and don't forget one of your dad's _little_ pets." I grinned and replied, "Yes! Finally, that's awesome!" I started to laugh and I guess it was contagious. The gods laughed with me.


	6. Turning Six and A Birthday Party

_Percy POV_

Yes! Yes! Yes! Today I am six. I saw the sun shine brightly through my window. Apollo must be happy. This celebrates my 1st year on Olympus. Today is going to be awesome. I grab on some clothes. I am wearing a dark blue T-Shirt that says Rebellious and some black jeans and some converse sneakers. I brush my jet-black hair and go to the door. I touch the knob. My hand begins to wobble. I can smell pancakes from my room. What if something goes wrong? What if they forgot? They are all powerful, immortal beings with lots of jobs you know. I took my hand off the door knob and heard my stomach grumble. I started pacing my room. Should I go or should I stay or should I wait a while? After pacing for what seemed like eternity, I mustered up enough courage to open my door. I peeked out and saw that the coast was clear. I walked slowly to the kitchen and saw all the Olympians there. They jumped up and screamed, "Happy Birthday!" so loud that I think I may have problems hearing now.

Apollo said, "Hello, little dude. We are going for a Birthday Ride in my Sun Chariot. It'll be epic!" while jumping up and down like a hyperactive three year old but then again he's always so cheery. I sat down on the white marble chair and started to eat my blue pancakes. They tasted just like how my mother used to make them. The blue was a family tradition that my mother started. You see she had this fight with that thing. The thing said that there is no such thing as blue food, so my mom went out of her way to make all the food I eat blue. I never get tired of it. Sometimes I don't eat blue food though. My mom, Sally, well I miss her very much. I wish that she was still here with me. I wondered that is I had acted differently, would I have been able to save her. I wonder if things would have taken a different route and she would still be here with me. No matter how my dad(Zeus) , daddy(Poseidon), mommy(Hera), and the others would tell me that there was nothing I could have done, I still felt that there was something that I could have did. Athena said that if I kept dwelling on this matter then I might let the grief and guilt consume me even though I did nothing. That's the point I did nothing but run. I mentally huffed. I felt annoyed with myself. Okay Percy get a hold of yourself. You are safe now. You are not going to get hurt. There is no psychopathic Gabe out there to get me.

After I finished my delicious breakfast, I noticed there was still a lot of uneaten food around so I grabbed a couple of plates of food and went to sacrifice them to all the gods and goddesses. Yes, even the minor ones. I don't think the minor gods and goddesses are less important or at all worthless. Without them, we would all have more work and the little things missing would cause a chain reaction. The Olympians smiled at me. They probably received their offerings already.

I then grabbed some more plates and went to my room while the Olympians weren't looking. I had gotten a magical transporter from Hermes. This way I could send S.O.S. signals to him or give out things. I could send gifts to people without ever leaving the comfort of my home. There was also a screen that showed the people. I could see their reactions but they couldn't see me unless they had something to do with the gods like demigod, etc. I had gotten gifts from my parents and Apollo too. From Apollo limited healing powers and from my parents a practice arena and some cool weapons. The weapons never felt right in my hands but they were still usable for when I practice alone. I actually think it's fun practicing. My favorite skill is sword fighting. My parents, Apollo and Hermes were the gods that liked me the best. Though Athena does say that I am the most liked person probably ever. I don't believe her. Speaking of Athena I thought how oblivious my dad was. I can tell that even Athena cannot tell her own feelings because she still hasn't figured it out. She may be the wisdom goddess but she can be clueless as to Aphrodite's department, love. I still can't believe the other immortal beings haven't found out, not even Aphrodite. Well I guess she isn't perfect no matter what she thinks or says. I thought about this until I got to my room. I sneaked in and grabbed my transporter. I put one plate of food in and said, "Send this to a food charity." I did the same thing with the rest of my food. I have sent some plates to poor families in Africa, countless charities, orphanages, homeless people, and countless others. I saw their reactions. It was hopeful, impressed, surprised, thankful and grateful. I almost cried when I saw a 10 year old boy with shaggy brown hair and dark blue eyes that held no hope and his little 3 year old sister with dirty blonde hair and innocent yet pain filled light blue eyes wandering around and finally stopping in a dirty alley. Their poor parents had died and they had absolutely nothing. I sent them a plate of food. They stared at it in awe. They hadn't slept much or eaten in 5 days. They then grabbed it as if the plate were an illusion and started eating the waffles and bacon like hungry animals. It made me sad. Would I be like that if Apollo didn't find me? They then said thanks even though they thought nobody was listening to them. They thought it was a miracle and that they were lucky and that someone was looking over them. It made my heart swell with joy as I realized I had helped them a lot. I also grabbed my allowance bag and took $1,000 and gave it to them. For my allowance I got $10,000 per day. Hey, don't blame me. My parents are super powerful immortals that have probably been saving up since the beginning of time or something. They looked at the money with joy. Another thing that was sad was this old lady who was probably about 90 who lost her family to the war in Iraq. She had gray hair and a really wrinkled face. She was the only one who her family had decided to send to America. Her family didn't have much to begin with but they always managed to scrape through. She was starving and homeless and on deaths bed. I saw her lying under the shade of a tree. Her eyes were filled with grief, remorse and hopelessness. She whispered these words: _It seems the time is near. I will be joining you my family. There is nothing left I fear._ I had given her not one but two plates of bread. I also gave her $5,000. I think that is enough for her to live the rest of her short life happy and with a full stomach for once. She looked around and saw nothing. Myths might be true I guess. I thank you whoever you are my guardian angel. Those words made me blush a bright red. There was also this scrawny scarecrow looking little boy who could have been around three. I figured he might have been a demigod or something like that. He had lost his parents to monsters. He only had his 8 year old sister left but right now I saw him crying. His sister was dying she had sacrificed herself to save him. She opened her mouth and red blood poured out but she managed to chock out, "I love you." This made the blonde blued eyed boy sob harder. He held his sister's hand as she died. Her hand dropped lifelessly to the rough pavement. The boy hugged his dead sister sobbing and getting blood all over him. I gave him three plates of food and $1,000 as well has a box of tissues and wet towels. He looked at the gift in curiosity and wonder. Then he sat up straight and said, "Thank you!" while looking at me. I guess he saw me which meant he had something to do with the gods. I hope he is okay. I cut the connection and searched for more people in need. Well there were a lot more sad stories but after I had given all of my food and a lot of my allowance out I headed back to the kitchen.

_*~the Little Boy POV*~_

_(Guess who? Please leave answer in reviews, please.)_

I sobbed and hugged my sister closer. The rough pavement scrapped my knee but I didn't care. My sister was gone. Suddenly out of nowhere I saw several plates of food; some tissues and a wet towel come out of nowhere. Well you see I am a legacy of Apollo, my parents and now sister died protecting me. I think I am weak. A boy who can't even protect his family. I made a vow mentally to never to be weak, to be strong and the one in charge. You see I always got picked on because I looked scrawny. I was never most liked or as they would call popular. I wanted to be liked and I will now do whatever it takes to get noticed. My sister and I were going to travel to this house as my sister called it. She said to follow my instincts. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a screen. I saw a boy with black hair and emerald green eyes looking at me sadly but like he understood. I then made another vow, to find and help him If I could, to find a way to repay him even if I knew I probably could do nothing. I said, "Thank you!" Confusion spread through the guys face and he looked surprised like he didn't think I could see him or that I would thank him. I guess he doesn't know how much this meant to me. My blonde hair fell into my eyes. I cocked my head sideways to get the hair out of my face. The last I saw of black haired boy was a sincere smile. I ate some food and put the rest of the supplies into my backpack. I cleaned myself up of all the blood and a small inscription on my wet towel. I knew the boy was nice and wouldn't ask for anything else in return but I hey I wanted to at least know his name. On it was P. Jackson. "Jackson" I said aloud. I picked up my bag and left. Stopping just once to look at my dead sister. I was going to find this house and I was going to be a leader, a hero, someone just like that boy.

_Hermes POV_

I smiled and so did the rest of the Olympians. We knew what Percy did with the food and his money and we couldn't be prouder. We as gods cannot interfere with mortal affairs because of ancient laws and that we were almost always busy. Percy could however. He just had to choose so himself and he did. We didn't tell him we knew however. We gods may seem like we don't care but we do. We really do. We just can't do anything and we feel so helpless. After some time we can't bear to watch the suffering any longer and we just decide to look as little as possible. I drummed my fingers on the marble table and checked my phone and *Sigh* got back to work. As I worked I couldn't help but smile as I thought about the_ little_ surprise we had planned for Percy. Little as if. We Olympians always throw amazing parties that would blow your minds. This is probably going to be the talk of Olympus for pretty much like some years or so. This has got to be huge obviously since it's the first anniversary of Percy being here with us and his birthday as well. I got an idea. I sent a text message to every Olympian. Hades, Hestia, all the minor gods and goddesses and all the nature spirits. Might as well go big or go home.

_Hera POV_

I smiled as I saw Percy help those people. He helped so many families. I am just so proud of him. He is probably the most perfect son ever. I wonder why we didn't have a Prince of Olympus earlier. Percy is an awesome person. He helps people and yet asks for nothing in return. I hope that we can pull off Hermes's idea. Percy deserves it even though he would never admit it. He is liked by the minor gods and goddesses because he thinks of everyone equally. That is what probably drew them to him. The nature spirits like him because he is always considerate and would help them protect nature. He is so modest and helpful that they practically worship him in my opinion. I'm pretty sure they would help us with Percy's birthday surprise.

_Zeus POV_

There goes my son, helping everyone as usual. He really is generous. I knew there was a good reason why I gave him extra money and this is exactly why. I look at Poseidon and boy; he looks like he is going to pop open like a balloon because of his pride but then again when as Percy done something that we weren't proud of. I think we should be able to do Hermes's plan. I can order- err I mean organize the whole thing. I should start getting ready.

_Poseidon POV_

That's my boy, always helping others. He has so many good qualities. He is so nice and sweet and innocent and kind and- well to stop me from thinking of all of his great qualities I'll just say that even my wife and son Triton like him. They even got over their grudge that he's my son. They usually visit from time to time and they love to see Percy. He reminds me a lot about Sally. She was kind, caring, sweet and understanding. She was also very beautiful in my eyes. I think I could get some of my subjects to help us prepare. They absolutely adore him. Hmm. I think I know what my present will be. This'll be fun and the party of the century.

_Hestia POV_

I already know what I'm getting Percy. He is such a nice boy with a kind and pure heart made out of the most precious metals/things on Earth-heck universe. I watched as he helped people. That made me happy. It was nice to know that at least there is kindness in the world. The world certainly has gotten darker. I watched as Percy was close to coming in. I gave a signal flare to signal the Olympians that he was coming. They quickly cut the connections and hide their plans. We all started acting normal and talking like we never noticed he left.

_Percy POV_

I walked back into the kitchen. Good, they still haven't noticed I left. I remembered I still had to go ride with Apollo in his sun chariot. I groaned in my mind. Apollo wasn't exactly responsible. I am probably going to get sick during this trip.

"Percy"

I heard my name being called, so I turned and saw Apollo was done with his breakfast and was waving at me to come to him. I guess it's time for the ride in his chariot. _Oh Joy!_

_Apollo POV_

I waved Percy over and we started walking to my sun chariot. It was awesome but not as awesome as I am. I already knew what I was getting Percy. I made a bet with Hermes that whoever gave Percy the best present would get 1,000 drachmas. I am so going to win this bet. I needed to think big. BIG. And I did. He won't know what hit him. I grabbed my car keys and grinned one of my amazingly amazing smiles. I said, "Who's ready for a ride." Percy responded by groaning. I remember the last time we went for a ride on my sun chariot. We were going with Hermes to some arcade in L.A. It was the biggest arcade there and there was great entertainment. I grabbed Percy by the arm ignoring his cries of protest. To do this right, we would have to time everything right and I also had to make some pit stops. I had to not let Percy notice what I would do and buy. Pretty hard, since Percy has Athena like observation skills. We climbed into my sun chariot which was currently a red, fancy looking, expensive car not to brag though. It is the newest type and all the chicks are always impressed with this car. I am more impressive though anyways. I drove and noticed Percy looking out the side. I hope he doesn't fall off. You see during that L.A. trip me and Hermes decided to race, him on his sandals and me on my trusty and speedy car. That was annoying. I lost 100 drachmas because I did a loop de loop and Percy fell out of the car. It was totally not fair, especially since I had gotten crap about letting my brother fall out of a flying car which could lead to his untimely death but hey-don't listen to me. *Huffs mentally* my first stop is in China. I am supposed to pick up some food…

Well I parked the car and raced to the best restaurant and used the mist to reserve a spot like last year or something and got my order. Believe it or not many gods liked Chinese food. I also stopped by a nearby store to get some pictures and knickknacks to tell Percy it was only for a souvenir stop. I magically poofed the food into the refrigerated trunk of my car and showed Percy the souvenirs. He glared at me and said, "Really! We had to stop for souvenirs! We also did this in France, Russia, Italy and other places around the globe. Finally when we finished, I drove the sun chariot slowly back to Olympus. I figured they should be finished. I landed my car of awesomeness and put it in the garage. I told Percy I had things to do and to go without me. He said yes. Hah! He fell for it. I went to go grab my gift. As I walked I texted everyone "_He's coming_".

_Iris POV_

Percy's party is going to be awesome. I got a text from Apollo that states "_He's coming"_. Percy is probably the only one that all minor gods have agreed on to like. Heck, he's the only time and person and-well you get the idea that all of us can agree on. He really is different from the other heroes. I hope he likes my gift. I think everyone came to celebrate his birthday.

_Percy POV_

As I walked down the streets, I thought where everyone is. It was usually very busy. What if they got kidnapped or actually god napped. What if a giant sea monster ate them for lunch? What if they all turned into puddles of water? The options weren't that great. I started to run. I picked up my pace when I saw there were no lights on in the throne room. I ran in panting. All of a sudden I heard people jumping up. "SURPRISE!" "Happy Birthday Percy!" "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" "Hello punk."

I was surprised and shocked. I thought they had forgotten. They are really busy you know, with running the world and everything. Athena glared at me. She said, "Hey stop looking so shocked. We didn't forget you know." She empathized that statement with a huff. She looked annoyed. I replied with something intelligent like "Oh."

The next thing you know I am currently being whooshed away. I chatted with all the party guests and thanking them for coming. Wow, either I am really popular or they got forced to come here. I think the latter is true. I am not really likeable according to past experiences and teachers saying I things behind my back as if I wouldn't find out. I danced with everyone else then ate some food. Hey wait a minute isn't this food from all around the world. I took a glance at Apollo and he noticed me looking. He smiled back and looked what he called innocent. This was a really great party. I heard a commotion outside and saw the sun and moon locked into an eclipse and the natural light shinned down like a spot light. I looked to my right and saw smoke coming off the ground. Then a runway rose up from the smoke. Aphrodite was smiling and grabbed some people. This was a casual party so everyone was wearing casual clothes. Aphrodite started her fashion show. Apollo started the music and while the fashion show went on we were dancing, swaying to the music and clapping to the beat. Turns out that Aphrodite make some glamorous clothes as she called them for everyone. We were dressed up nicely even me. I was wearing a dark blue tuxedo and black dress pants. I admit I think I looked okay. Then the stars started moving and formed pictures, constellations and it was like a movie was playing in the sky. Plants started rising up and formed a breathtaking garden in the throne room. The wine god brought out his huge special stash of wine. I think this is the only time Zeus might ever let him drink for now. Hermes made some good gadgets and electronics appear making the room look more modern or actually futuristic. Ares well just did nothing. He didn't really like me much. Hestia and Hephaestus brought out fire to make the sky even more dramatic and it light up the throne room. Now it was really bright. Poseidon brought out beautiful water displays like fountains, waterfalls, and etc. Zeus made lights pop and made sparkly lightning patterns to show off. The rest of the Olympians then Glowed with power. This might be the grand finale I thought gleefully and happily. The sky started to show all types of colors like the northern lights in Alaska if you have ever heard of them and letters started to appear. It spelled H-A-P-P-Y- B-I-R-T-H-D-A-Y- P-E-R-C-Y-! WOW! I could only stand open mouthed at the sight before me. This scene I could not describe in words. It was simply perfect. Then when we were done with presentations and we were a little tired-it was present time. I heard from the Olympians that they had started a bet about who gave me the best gift. I was supposed to choose because Nemesis said and I quote _Let Percy chose. He's the only one who you will never blast or harm and plus you would get revenge in any way possible. _Artemis and Apollo combined a gift: a bow and unlimited arrows that were the color silver and gold. This gift could not be broken. They said that it would help with my horrible archery skills. Hey, can't blame them. They are right. The only one worse than me is Poseidon and that's saying something-no offense to dad. Hestia can me some cool flame powers and immunity to fire and I can even summon Greek fire. Hermes gave me a transporter that works 10 times a day and can carry up to five people each time. Apollo gave me a black guitar and his blessing in music. Aphrodite gave me a charm bracelet with a couple of charms in it. One charm was a shoe which meant I could summon any type of shoe and any size. Another was a shirt and the last one was pants and well you can probably guess what they can do. The bracelet was turquoise. Thank gods it wasn't not pink. She also gave me her blessing of beauty. Hephaestus gave me the power of creation and charm so I am thinking that he worked with his wife. The charm was a robotic Cyclopes made of celestial bronze. He said that this is an advanced machine and it can protect you. He also said that bring the ring back anytime I wanted it fixed. Demeter gave me some plants for my garden, a green thumb well figuratively and literally (she says the greenish color will fade away after a couple of hours. I hope she is right) and a never ending box of cereal. Dionysus gave me the power to make someone drunk. Ares just gave me a spear charm that went with Aphrodite's gift and it turns into well a spear. Big shocker there. Hera gave me the power to sense family members like if a mortal child lost their parent then I would be able to reunite them or something. Posideon gave me a gold pen. I was looking at it funnily until he saw my expression and uncapped it. It turned into a awesome sowrd that felt like it was made for me. Zeus gave me limited wind current powers and immunity to lighting. Athena gave me the power to speak and understand all mortal languages. They all looked at me expectantly. I said, "Oh, well all the gifts are awesome but I think Poseidon and Zeus did the best and are tied. Apollo is 2nd then Hermes is 3rd. Zeus and Poseidon looked smug. Apollo was smirking at Hermes because he beat him. Hermes was currently glaring at Apollo. The rest of the night was a blur. I woke up on one of the couches in the throne room. By the sounds of it so was everyone else. They woke up congratulated me and left. Hermes was bragging about how his idea made this party great and one of the centuries. Aphrodite disagreed and said it was because of her fashion show, clothes and expertise but Apollo said it was because of great music. Before a giant argument could break out between the Olympian counsel I shouted, "You all did an amazing job. Now I have to go grab some breakfast and go eat in my room. You have a lot of work to make up." They groaned knowing they had half a day's work instead of two to make up since they worked overtime two days ago. They left and I jogged to my room. I did my daily sweep of the people I am helping. Hey great news, this 16 year old girl who recently lost everything to a fire found a job and is slowly recovering. I should keep a little eye on this but I am really glad her life is getting better. I walked down the halls wondering what I would do today.

_Camp Jupiter POV during the party_

What the heck is with the gods today? A huge party? Being Invaded? Aliens? Are we in trouble? What is going on? Some of these questions were going on in their heads and more. The romans just stared in awe of the sky. Whatever it was the gods must be enjoying themselves. The romans pondered over what to do and decided to loosen up and just do an all-out roman party. Needless to say they had fun.

_Camp Half-blood POV during the party_

WOW! That was pretty. The Olympians must be celebrating something. Party time. They had a huge camp party and had fun. Never question fun times is a Greek motto.

**Sorry for the long wait but this is a really long chapter, not to mention also doing homework. Well I hope you enjoyed it. **


	7. Chapter 7 Daredevil At Six And A Half

_Percy POV_

AARRRG! This is so frustrating. I stink at using my air powers I got form dad. I have been practicing for about like a couple of months now. Athena said that my powers would come naturally when I need it and then I would be able to use it with less strain and actually be able to practice. It's not like I am going to jump off-. BINGO! Yes! I have got it. The perfect idea. I sure hope this works or else I'll be percy-cisle or maybe just a puddle of blood but whatever. This better unlock my powers because I have been trying to create a wind for months. MONTHS I TELL YOU! I can't even create a small breeze to move one leaf on a branch by a little bit. I decide to try one more time before I use my master plan. I focused on a leaf in a garden. Oh by the way I am in Demeter's garden. She says it's lonesome without "her precious Kore" here. She says she appreciates whenever someone just comes and visits her and keeps her company. I also visit Hestia but okay-getting off topic now. I try just one more time. I tensed my body and made a hand movement with my hand a side of side one but it doesn't work. I was hopping to feel a tingling feeling in the pit of my stomach just like when my water powers act up or work. *sighs*I was ready to scream in frustration. The sweet grass and the fruits and vegetables here are taunting me. I swear it. They are just sitting there while I try to make something move. Okay*huffs* time to try out a master plan. I got my lightest clothes which was a shirt that I think looks a sky-blue tank top or maybe it is one. I got some beach shorts and some flip-flops. I hope I don't become a pile of bones. Well deep breath and now here goes. I could barely see Hera, Artemis and Athena on my left chatting and walking up near me and Apollo, Hermes walking up near me laughing like they pulled a really funny prank which knowing them they probably did. I jumped before they could say anything.

_Artemis POV_

Hey that looks like Percy. I am talking to Athena and Hera about how dumb and idiotic males could be. I saw the figure that looks like Percy jump off. Wait what the heck- that is Percy. I looked at the others with the corner of my eye and saw they realized it too. I was frozen to the ground as Hera ran towards him. Athena froze out of her shock and soon followed. I came to my senses and ran after them too. Just a perfect example of idiocy. Jumping off Olympus. Percy if you make it out of this alive… well I'll just leave that threat hanging.

_Athena POV_

I was discussing a controversial topic with my fellow Olympians Artemis and Hera. I saw Percy out of the corner of my eye and smiled. He looked so much like his birth father. Windblown jet-black hair and sea-green eyes. Wait what am I thinking? Athena snap out of it. Percy just jumped and went off the clift. I saw Hera running up to him in alarm and Artemis looked shocked then got angry not just angry but like someone had just rapped every female there was kind of angry and she's the goddess of maidens. Not good. I snapped out of my thoughts and ran after Hera. He better not die but there is a probability that he is already dead and a huge percentage of which he might not survive. Who am I kidding he's dead fish. I hope dad doesn't throw a huge fit and destroy the world. I'm sure Poseidon would help and then there's Hera and not to mention Hestia is really close to him and looks to him as if he's her son even though she is a maiden. Well then there is – okay positive thoughts Athena. Percy is going to die either by the impact of the fall or me killing him.

_Apollo POV_

Hermes and I were laughing incontrollable. We had just replaced all of Aphrodite's belongings with black gothic stuff. We had even repainted her palace black. She's probably still at the Black Friday sales that are happening on Earth and hooking up and shopping. I installed a camera that would catch her reaction. I waved at Percy and he jumped off a Clift which means he jumped off Olympus. The meaning sank into me and I saw Athena, Hera and Artemis running towards the spot where Percy was. I started screaming Percy repeatedly and ran at him too. I hope my healing powers are enough. A thought suddenly occurred to me. What if Percy jumped because he didn't want to be seen with me? Me-the awesome Apollo. Then I would be so dead.

_ Hermes POV_

I looked confused when Apollo ran past me shouting Percy over and over again but when I saw Hera, Athena and Artemis running towards a spot or Clift. Ohhh. I get it now. I put the pieces together. Then the true meaning crashed on top of me like my huge piles of mail and I started running after Apollo. Gods help us.

_Hera POV_

I just saw my precious baby jump off a Clift. He better not die. If he does then I will find a way to bring him back. Screw ancient laws. I ran screaming. I saw the others run after him as well.

_Percy POV_

I plummeted down and I felt like my flesh was coming off my body. My eyes started to sting really badly so I closed my eyes. I felt a tug in my stomach and felt nothing. I opened my eyes and saw that I was controlling the air around me. I was right now in a sphere of air. Cool. Finally. I heard my name being called. I remembered I had seen them before I jumped. I am so dead. I speed up and willed the air currents to move upwards. I moved up and landed on the ground of Olympus. I saw Hera crying and felt bad about it. The other gods and goddesses also looked grief-stricken. I went up to hug Hera. She saw me and hugged me so tightly I couldn't even breathe. The others looked relieved. Then their faces turned to one of anger. I think I am in huge trouble. Artemis came and yelled, "What were you doing? Jumping off a Clift especially off Olympus." Athena added, "Were you thinking at all?" Apollo said, "So you do like me right." We all looked at him like he was some mental freak which in Artemis's eyes he kind of was. Then they all tackled-um I mean hugged me. I replied to their questions.

"I was practicing my wind/air powers. I guess I got carried away, literally and yes I was thinking. I have a brain you know."

They all looked at me like I was weird. This went on for a couple of minutes.

Athena finally said, "Where were you practicing?"

I replied, "In Demeter's graden."

They all face palmed and replied as if they practiced it, "You can't use your powers or it would be hard to use your powers in Demeter's garden because it is enchanted so that nothing can be touched by powers and everything has to be done by hand."

Now it was my turn to face palm. I suddenly remembered something.

"Hey guys, what it is going to take for this to remain secret."

"Nothing. We like you and we don't want everything destroyed."

"Oh. Okay. Thanks"

**Well that's another one done.**


	8. Chapter 8 Lost God at Seven

_Percy POV_

"HERMES", I shouted. "Come on we're going to be late for _your_ job."

"Coming, coming."

_You have 120 more deliveries to make and 230 unread messages._

"Great. Martha, George please start organizing those messages. Make sure the oldest unread ones are in the front."

My half-brother sure is busy. I just want to go through. He looks at his phone and starts scrolling. I waved my hand in his face. He just looks up and then says, "Oh, right. We have to fix some communication errors in the mortal world, make travelling easier and deliver some packages to some people that are currently living in the mortal world."

Even though he doesn't say it, I could tell that he took this day where all the work is in the mortal world because he wanted to check up on his son and his other children secretly in Camp Half-blood, though they don't know that and there's no way I'm going to tell on him. I think the gods and goddesses should at least spend like one full day with their children. It would be kind of lonely. I don't really know much of how that feels like, because well you know, living with the gods here, but I could tell that it must be hard. I heard Luke, I think that's his name, was a good swordsman. I want to battle him. I train on my own with no help from anyone. One time Athena saw me train and said I am a natural but I seriously doubt it. I haven't even battled anything, yet. Maybe I could find some monsters to battle. I grabbed my teleportor, bow and arrows, charm bracelet and charms and riptide. Hermes told me where to go and I closed my eyes as he flashed out. I turned on my teleportor, closed my eyes and thought Central Park. I opened my eyes to see Central Park. Hermes was still on his phone. He looked up at me and said, "Why don't you play for a while in this park. I have a lot of work to do." I jumped for joy. I had never got to play in a mortal park before. Heck, I have never been down to the mortal world since I started living on Olympus. I looked around to see meadows on either side of me. Hermes and I were standing under a damp, moist tree. I ran off onto the meadow on my right and that's when Hermes started walking away to do his business. I saw a monarch butterfly. It flew around me. I held out my hand and the butterfly landed on it. More butterflies came and surrounded me. They moved forward then paused and looked back, as if wanting me to follow. I went after then. Some blue jays, pigeons and other types of birds came to me as well. The wind began to increase. The birds and butterflies flew around me in a circle. Soon the circle became a twister shape. I laughed and closed my eyes. I felt a warm, glowing sensation and was enveloped into it. When I opened my eyes I saw a huge forest. It was gorgeous. Out came extinct animals. I thought they were well extinct. Other animals such as horses, deer and etc. came out of the woods too and they were accompanied by lions, bears and etc. but they weren't attacking me or each other. They all looked at me at the same time. I took that as a cue to follow them. I walked up into a willow tree. The animals went into the shade of the tree and I followed. What I saw amazed me. I saw a satyr that looked old and a little sick. He smiled at me and said, "Hello. I am Pan the God of Nature and lost god. I need you to give this flower to Artemis and I have brought you here to give you my blessing and give you a necklace which will indicate to my heir. Good luck."

The only thing I could say was "Oh. So what else can I do for you?"

"Oh, yeah. My blessing can be passed on to someone worthy like one of your friends maybe but in order for it to happen the person must have a connection with nature."

"Cool."

"You might want to go now. I don't want New York in ruins."

I didn't get what he meant but I felt like I was leaving the place. My head felt dizzy and I closed my eyes and put my hands on my ears. When the dizziness cleared I opened my eyes. I saw a willow tree in front of me. The only thing was that there was no magic in there. I saw the necklace or rather amulet and put it on. I looked around and saw that it was pretty dark. I then remembered I had to meet Hermes and ran to the other side of park. People and dogs stopped to stare at me which I assumed they did because I looked like I had just come out of a dump, not like a city dump but a nature dump. My clothes were covered with sweat and dirt. The bottoms of my jeans were muddy and my hair had some leaves and twigs on it. I looked pretty silly. I ran until I got to the meeting place and what I saw there shocked me. The gods and goddesses were looking for me. They were moving plants (Demeter), flying around (Zeus) and etc. Some were panicking (Hera and Hestia the most). The park and probably city was going to be ruined soon. Then Hermes spotted me and shouted Percy. Everyone stared at me and then Apollo to break the awkward silence asked where I have been and that they were all going crazy looking for me.

I replied, "Well sorry but I followed some butterflies and then some birds and went to see someone called Pan who said he was a lost god and god of nature. He gave me his blessing and an amulet which should lead to his heir. He also said to give this to Artemis." I tossed the flower to her. She caught it with perfect grace and then stared at it and began tearing up.

I must have looked surprised because she then began explaining.

"This is one powerful source of nature. It is weaker now then it was back in the old days because of the pollution but if you got it then it means you are good. You are also the first ever demi-god to gain Pan's blessing. I must commend you on that."

The wine dude(as I like to call him) said, "We should bring him to the council of Cloven Elders. They would want word of it immediately."

Figures he would say that because from what I have heard, they were best friends or at least close ones.

The others agreed. Poseidon or dad was grinning and looked happy.

Hermes attempted to make a joke to make us laugh and it worked.

"Now Percy, the next time you go missing because you were kidnapped by an really old yet important and very missed god, please inform us beforehand."

I mock bowed and said, "Of course my lord. I will tell you always what I am doing when I am getting kidnapped as you put it."in a snooty British accent.

The wine dude and Apollo were going to take me to the Council of Cloven Elders while everyone else returned to Olympus.


End file.
